Clois Christmas Drabbles 2
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Christmas themed Clois Christmas drabbles. Past, Present, and Future. Rated K-T. CLOIS FOREVER.
1. 1 Shopping

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! It's Christmas time once again, I though what could be better than writing a set of Christmas drabbles! This will be Clois based past, present (around season 10), and future drabbles. I'm hoping to complete about 12 in total. Anyways I hope you enjoy them! It's been too long since I've seen you guys!

**Title: **Shopping ( I would suggest reading www [.] fanfiction [.] net / s / 6559070 / 3 / Clois _ Christmas _ Drabbles if you haven't, I do make references from this drabble!)

**Rating: **K+

**Time: **Future

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Clark asked pointing to a pink Malibu Barbie set.<p>

Lois gave him a 'Really?' look before speaking. "Smallville, you're the one who is always saying that Lilly is a clone of me. I used to blow heads off the Barbies on the base, growing up."

"How did you blow- you know what, I don't want to know."

Lois smiled, "Good choice." She glanced at the other side of the aisle, she grimaced, "So much pink."

"Aren't kids supposed to write letters to Santa? Why don't we just read that and see what she wants." Clark said as they walked to the next aisle.

Lois laughed, "Do you want to know what your daughter said to me? She's not writing him a letter this year, she wants to test him to see if he can get it right."

"Yep, it's definitely the Lane blood in her." Clark saw Lois' eyebrow arch, he gulped and added, "Which I love very much." He pecked her on the cheek.

Lois rolled her eyes letting it slide. "This is hopeless! " She sighed. "You know whatever we get her, is only going to be trumped by the ridiculous gifts her uncle's get her!"

Clark grimaced, "Yes, they do like to spend a lot of money on her."

"Are you dressing up as Santa this year?" Lois asked as she aimlessly walked down yet another toy aisle.

"Uh… I could, it didn't really workout last year."

Lois nodded, "You should try again this year."

Clark smirked.

"What?" Lois demanded seeing the smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing…" He smiled

"Smallville." Lois growled.

"It's just you seemed to enjoy the Santa get-up last year."

Lois scoffed. "_Please_. I hadn't seen you in three days, you could have been wearing a pink tutu."

"Uhuh."

Lois eyed him like she was imagining daggers going through his skull. "You're running dangerously close to strike three there, buddy."

Clark chuckled nervously and then sighed. "You know, what? Christmas isn't about presents! So what if Oliver and Bruce trump us! All I want our daughter to know is that we love her."

Lois smiled, "That's why I love you Smallville, cheesy speeches all about morale to lift my spirit."

"I was being serious."

"I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Clark rolled his eyes slightly and thought for awhile. "How about I build her a desk for her art stuff? It would clean up the mess all over the apartment, and then she would have her own space."

"I think… that's a great idea. Hardware store?"

"Yes… But do you think I can meet you there, I…" He gestured his hand in a flying motion.

Lois rolled her eyes, "I think I can manage getting there."

Clark chuckled. "I'll meet you there." He kissed her forehead.

"Don't be late honey! I might get home improvement ideas!" Lois called after him with a laugh as he raced out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? Let me know by hitting the review button! Tomorrow we will be visiting the past!


	2. 2 A Christmas Tree

Reviewer Responses:

**Jeremey Shane**: Thank you as always!

**ClauClois**: Thanks so much! Don't worry, I didn't forget, here you go friend! (:

**Hotchocolate329**: Hi! Yeah, I'm back! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next piece!

**Matt**: Haha, glad you liked it, you bias reviewer. ;) I hope you like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>A Christmas Tree

**Time: **Past (Around season 5)

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **As promised, here is your next drabble in the past! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Smallville! Chop-Chop!" Lois shouted as she jumped out of the truck like a giddy school girl.<p>

"I've never seen you like this." Clark grumbled as he put the truck in park and hopped out to follow Lois as she sprinted about the tree farm. "Lois, slow down!"

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch, Smallville." She called over her shoulder as she began to look over the rows of trees.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is!" Clark huffed as he jogged to check up to her.

Lois turned on her heel towards him, "The BIG deal? Really? Do you understand Christmas at all?"

Clark flinched, "What?"

"Smallville! The tree is the _one thing_, you can 100% get_ perfect_. It's the one thing that can't be messed up on Christmas. You can always search until you think the perfect tree." She sighed slightly, her eyes going back to search the trees over.

"Christmas isn't about being perfect." Clark said softly.

"Well, Daddy always gave me the job of picking out the tree, and I've become an expert. So stand over there, or get out of my way."

Clark smirked slightly_, Always bossing me around._

**A little while later…**

"LOIS!" Clark hollered.

"WHAT?" He heard her yell from a few rows over.

"COME OVER HERE…. PLEASE!"

"FINE!"

Clark smirked to himself.

Lois passed between the trees, she tripped over the last row.

Clark chuckled, "Don't hurt yourself."

She glared at him, "This, better be good."

"Well, what do you think?" He asked pointing to a tree.

Lois walked over hesitantly. "I never thought I'd… say this to you, Smallville, but… It's perfect." She whispered.

Clark smiled proudly.

Lois rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder. "Well hurry up! Tie it to the truck, we don't have all day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked it! Hit the review button to let me know! Present drabble coming your way tomorrow!


	3. 3 Decorating at the Planet

Reviewer Responses:

**Matt:** Haha, I'm glad you thought so highly of it. Psh, nahhh. You're crazy. Thanks though.

**Hotchocolate329:** I know right? Clark loves getting bossed around by Lois. Thanks! Glad you liked it! (:

**IrishUnicorn: **Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed them both! Enjoy this one!

**Jeremy Shane: ** Thank you as always!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Decorating at the Planet

**Time:** Present (Around season 10)

**Rating**: K+

**A/N:** Hope you like it, I think it came along nicely.

* * *

><p>"Clarkkk." Lois whinned. "Why, did you volunteer to do this?"<p>

"Because Lois, the holidays are all about giving back."

"But why help out something, Cat is in charge of…" She groaned as she looked over as Cat had a few interns from the office help her hang up holly around the door frame of the basement doors.

Clark chuckled, "Come on, don't be a baby."

"Smallville! You take it back!"

"Or what?"

"Or…. I… I won't marry you!"

Clark sighed, "That's really what it's come to?"

Lois stuck out her tongue.

"Oh! What's this? I don't see busy bees! Let's get to work!" Cat chirped as she came over to Clark and Lois standing by the office Christmas tree_, Clark_ had volunteered them to decorate.

Lois snarled, "We were talking."

"Well, Lois. Things don't get done unless, we work." Cat sighed and glanced down at her clipboard, when she glanced up, she gasped. "JEFF! That's not how you tie a bow!"

Lois turned on her heel storming after Cat, Clark caught her shoulder. "Ah, Ah, Ms. Lane. Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to turn Cat Grant into Puppy chow." She huffed

"Let's just work on the tree, huh?" Clark nodded his head towards the tree.

Lois quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on, show up Cat. No one decorates a Christmas tree as well as Lois Lane."

"That is true." She smiled and then turned rubbing her hands together to a box of lights.

**A Little While Later…**

"Higher, Smallville!" Lois grunted as she balanced her foot on the palm of his hands as he boosted her to place the star on top of the tree.

"I'm trying." Clark grumbled as he raised her off the ground a little higher. Clark smiled lamely to some guys clearly enjoying the show.

"Got it!" She cheered.

Clark slowly helped her down, the men watching looked slightly disappointed nothing bad happened and walked away.

"Yes, that, Smallville, is what I call a Christmas tree." She smiled and turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's beautiful." He smiled to her wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, Clark, Lois. Let's see what you have for me." Cat said as she came up behind him.

Lois gritted her teeth. Clark chuckled softly.

"Hmm." She said as she walked them to inspect the tree, "hmm." She said again.

"WHAT?" Lois glared.

"Good job, I guess." She looked not amused towards Lois, and then grinned at Clark. "I'm sure you were the muscle power behind this Clark?"

"Nope, it was all my fiancée." Clark grinned.

Cat simply faked a smile and walked away.

"One day, Clark. One day." Lois said as her fists were balled at her sides.

"How about we go home?" Clark tried changing the subjected and pushing her towards the door.

"Sounds good to me. I have this new recipe I wanted to try. Looks like we will have plenty of time tonight."

Clark's grin fell. "Oh, goodie…"

Lois smiled, _that's what you get for not letting me kill Cat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked it! Hit the review button and lemme know! Thanks! P.s. I know I missed yesterday's so, today's will be along shorty. It's going to be based in the Future.


	4. 4 Uncles

**Title:** Uncles

**Time:** Future

**Rating**: K+

**A/N**: Haha, I hope you like this one! I got a little inspiration from **CaptainTightPants12** chapter 26, of 'Kiss or Kill Me', yall should read it, it's hilarious!

* * *

><p>"Is it big?"<p>

"Oh, yes, it is. Scared?"

"No, you better be though."

"I'm not scared of you Wayne!" Oliver growled

Bruce smirked, "We will see, Arrow."

"She's finally old enough to understand what's going on with this whole Christmas thing. This is going to settle who is the favorite uncle is once and for all!"

"Yep." Bruce agreed

Oliver glared at Bruce and walked away.

* * *

><p>"It's just what I've always wanted! Uncle Ollie, how did you know?" Lilly squealed with glee as she opened up a wooden playground, which the boys were going to put together later.<p>

Ollie beamed with pride shooting a smirk over at Bruce. Bruce simply sent a smug look to him in return.

Lilly rubbed her hands together in preparing for opening her other extremely large present everyone only assumed it was from Bruce. Lilly gasped again, "It's just what I've always wanted! Uncle Bruce, how did you know?" She squealed as she ripped the rest of the wrapping from a giant inflatable Moonwalk.

Clark grimaced, "Don't they realize we live in an apartment.

Lois snorted and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver and Bruce's both jaws dropped to the floor.

"She liked mine more!" Oliver declared to Bruce.

"You, idiot! She said the same thing to both of us."

"Sooo, She opened mine first."

"Because it was closer."

"Her gasp was higher with my present!"

Lois lost it, "Boys! She's four! Everything is what, 'she always wanted.'"

Oliver and Bruce stopped mid-sentence and turned to pout in their chairs.

"Here Lills." Bart smiled and handed her a small bag.

Lilly grinned brightly and ripped the bag apart, She screamed. "CHOCOLATE! I love you the most, Bart!" Lilly jumped up and down, shoving the chocolate lollypop in her mouth and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver and Bruce's eyes bugged out of their heads, Clark grinned hugely.

"Dudes, look who her mother is. It wasn't that hard." Bart said smugly to them as he basked in the glow of beating them.

Bruce all but snarled loudly at Bart, and Oliver looked like he was going to bite Bart's head off.

Lois smiled proudly, "That's my girl."

Lilly wasn't to be bothered by anything around her as she savored and devoured her chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sooo, whatcha think? Hit the review button! Okay, we are all caught up for now! See you tomorrow with another drabble from the Past!


	5. 5 The Ornament

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Matt: **You're _really too sweet_. Glad you enjoyed them, honey.

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you so much, as always!

**Lilbit4**: Aw, thanks so much! I hope you like this one!

**GottaLoveThis: **Why, thank you! You're too kind! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Mpj891**: Thanks so much! Enjoy this _late_ one!

**Hotchocolate329: **Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked them so much! Please, enjoy this one!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Hi! It's been forever since I've talked to you! Haha, I'm glad you liked them! I hope this one has a bit more...err... action for you ;) Yeah, Matt's brilliant, isn't he? You're most certainly welcome! Enjoy this one!

**A/N**: I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry! Between getting pretty sick, writers block, and family time I had to put writing on hold. I was hoping to publish a lot more than five drabbles. Anyways I hope you enjoy this final drabble, I hope it covers all the bases with future and past moments! Anyways enjoy! Merry Christmas; love you guys! I hope you have a little Christmas left in you to read this!

**Title:** The Ornament

**Rating**: T

**Time:** Future / Past (Seasons 5 and 6)

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Lilly laughed as she pulled an ornament from a box, "Why do we have an Elmer Fudd ornament?"<p>

Lois smiled taking the ornament from her hands. "We've had this for years, I can't believe you haven't seen it before."

"That still doesn't answer my question…" She looked back in the box. "Actually I've never seen any of these before…"

Lois looked into the box too, "It must have been pushed back or something, these are all of your father's ornaments from the farm."

"Yeah… I found it behind a box labeled, 'Jon's baby stuff'… so are you going to tell the story?"

"Well it all started with…"

_Lois walked towards Clark, "Clark?" _

_He turned towards her, before he could say anything she cut him off, "Look, I'm not great at this, so just keep your mouth shut and listen up." He gave her a confused look._

"_Even though I was kicking butt on the helicopter, it was really nice to have backup. And you didn't have to come after me, but you always do. So I wanted to say thank you. You're a really good friend." He smiled softly._

"_Oh, and, uh, about the lap dance... If you decide to tell anybody about it, your Elmer Fudd night-light will make a very public appearance."_

_Clark smiled slightly, walking out of the apartment but turned at her and said, "Aye-aye... Sailor."_

Lilly gagged slightly, "Lap dance?"

"I will admit not one of my best disguises…"

"Right… so the ornament?"

"Oh, right..."

"_Merry Christmas, Smallville." Lois said as she tossed a wrapped present in his direction as Martha, Clark and Lois sat in the Kent living room exchanging gifts._

_Clark caught it mid-air, smiling slightly to her. He unwrapped it apprehensively, never knowing what Lois is going to get him this time. Clark's face turned to confusion as an Elmer Fudd ornament appeared under the paper. He looked up to see Lois smiling at him._

"_I saw it, and figured I'd add it to the collection."_

"_Collection?" Martha asked confused._

"_You're son still has his night-light plugged in the wall." Lois said with a smirk looking at Clark._

_Martha chuckled, "You still have that?"_

"_You never throw out good-" Clark frowned as Lois cut him off._

"_Memories." Lois said rolling her eyes. "God help the woman you marry, you are such a pack-rat."_

_Martha chuckled, "she has a point." Clark scowled at her._

"_I believe that's another point for me, I told you, I'm her favorite." Lois grinned victoriously._

_Clark scoffed, and Martha kissed him on his cheek as she went to make hot chocolate._

"Daddy is a pack-rat. He still has my stick figure drawing taped to the side of his desk, I made when I was in kindergarten!"

"I know, it's cute." Lois smiled.

"What is? This?" Clark grinned as he walked up behind Lois grabbing her butt. Lilly made of face of disgust turning back to the tree.

"Clark!" Lois smacked his arm, "not in front of your daughter."

"Like that's stopped you guys all the other times…" Lilly grumbled.

Both Clark and Lois chuckled. "Look what Lilly found." Lois presented the ornament to Clark.

"Aw, I haven't seen this in years. I loved this thing."

"Really, why?" Lois asked.

"Well it was from you… and it reminds me of the dance." Clark said lowly.

"Ugh! You can finish the tree yourself! I'm going go to Aunt Chloe's house, see if she needs help with rugrat control." Lilly stormed out of the house.

"What's with her?" Clark asked confused.

Lois laughed, "She knew what you were talking about, she wanted me to explain the ornament."

Clark blushed slightly, "oh…"

"Yeah, you never want to about your mom giving your dad a lap dance." Lois laughed

Clark nodded, and then added, "…I bet some of those words came and bit you in the butt!"

Lois rolled her eyes, "you are quite the handful, Smallville."

"Me? What about you?" Clark asked amused.

Unable to come up with a comeback, Lois launched herself at him kissing him senseless.

Clark stumbled backwards onto the couch, between kisses, "…you...know…this…means…I…win."

Lois growled, popping his shirt open, "Enjoy it, while… it lasts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just to be clear the first flashback is from the end of 'Exposed' - 5x06 (a Clois classic), other than that it was all me! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know by reviewing!


End file.
